soulweaversfandomcom-20200213-history
Alunzuin
Alunzuin is a kingdom :P Locations Cities: * Alunique * Cleus Pass Towns: * Ranule * Fiscrough * Priss Villages: * Crow's Watch Other: * Dragonspire Geographical: * Carlica Mountains * The Old Forest History: After a noble by the name of Cleus was exiled from the Kingdom of Dovaleo, he lead his force of knights and miners north-east, to the fabled Carlica Moutains, and beyond that a land still crawling with the soulic creatures created by the Soulweavers an age ago. For decades, his men mined into the mountains and, as they ventured further, more precious minerals were uncovered, increasing their wealth and power. Smiths and knights alike flocked to the city in the mountainside. And when finally the mountains were broken through, the knights rode into the new land, hunting down the monsters that inhabited it, pushing them back, far into the mountains, or west, to the shores of the Gargantu Sea. At the most westerly point, the biggest of the dragons, ‘Lord of Fire’ as he was known, was finally defeated. Cleus ordered a huge mead hall to be built around the corpse for his warriors use as they feasted on the flesh of their most deadly foe, a mead hall that would mark the foundations of Alunique. Despite this, it was many years until Alunzuin was free of the soulic creatures. Branded ‘The Kingdom of Heroes’, warriors flocked to face the monsters that roamed the lands, from aged Lords, attempting to relive the time of the Great Crusade when life was blood and glory, not counsels and taxes, to young men, looking to prove themselves, embody the legends they had grown up hearing of, and return with both the tales and spoils of victory. Alunzuin continued to flourish and grow, even when the soulic creatures fled to the mountains. And as Alunzuin grew, so began it borders. Morsel had never been close allies with Dovaleo, so, when Cleus was exiled, they had not attacked them. But, due to Alunzuin’s exponential growth, it was deemed a threat. The war lasted six long years, but in all that time the Morselian forces never once broke into Alunzuin. Shielded by the mountains, the borders were never crossed, and the gates never taken. Finally, a treaty was made, as long as Alunzuin did not expand beyond the Carlica Mountains, there would be peace between the two Kingdoms. In addition, to set further congeal the treaty, a new kingdom was founded, carved from the top of the Canyons of Cadavers ruled by a prince of Morsel and a princess of Alunzuin, wed together. This kingdom, Weirhold, allowed the two nations to trade with much more ease, as well as opening up trade routes to the Eastern kingdoms of Novendaar for Alunzuin to use. Architecture: Most buildings are made of stone, usually built into or enclosed by high walls giving a very vertical and claustrophobic feel to the inside of towns. The merchants, taverns and other services are regularly found inside the keeps, as, back when the soulic creatures roamed the land, this would ensure their survival is the towns were attacked. For the same reason, farmhouses are usually built with large areas underground. For settlements near the Carlica Mountains, many homes are also carved into the rock face, providing insulation and protection. Exports: One of the richest of the Kingdoms, the main exports are steel, mined from the Carlica Mountains, and crops, bountiful in its Alunzuin's climate. Plate armour considered a speciality of the smiths that reside in Cleus Pass. Geography and Climate: The mainland of Alunzuin is filled with rolling hills and forests due to it temperate maritime climate, caused by the westerly winds collecting moisture over the Gargantu Sea. On the North-West coast these winds are pushed up by colder, northerly winds, causing even more rainfall and wide sandy shores from the long shore drift created by the wind direction. To the South-West cliffs line the shore and to eastern border is marked by the Carlica Mountains. Warfare and Strategy: The average Alunzuinian infantry wears full plated steel, with spear and a longsword. The longsword is usually a hand-and-a-half sword, sometimes wielded with a targe or the dagger, traditionally woven, that Alunzuinan warriors carry on their waist. Cavalry units are similarly equipped to the infantry, except with a spear. The ranged units use crossbows, a habit from when dragons still stalked the land freely and only steel tipped bolts could pierce their hides. Alunzuinian soldiers prefer to fight on foot. For small skirmishes, they will mostly ride to the battleground before dismounting. In larger battles with organised enemies, cavalry will be used to break up the enemy ranks into smaller groups for the ground forces to overwhelm. It is also uncommon for troops to fight as a cohesive unit. Most will enter alone, or nobles with their hired house-carls to protect them. It is because of this lack of cooperation between them that Alunzuinian forces struggle to defend on the open field, as well as their lack of practice from Alunzuin’s natural geographical defences, meaning they mostly going for speed or surprise when meeting opposing armies.